Yukine's Host Club Life
by animejunkie121
Summary: Yukine was your average person, with some extra problems. On his first day back at school, he gets pulled into the weirdness of the Host Club. And after being blackmail by Kyoya to be pianist of the Host Club, more and more problems start to unfold. As Yukine's problems just pile on top of one another, it may start affecting his health. ON HIATUS INDEFINITELY
1. Chapter 1

"This place is huge." I said as I followed the secretary down the hall.

"Yes, but you stay in the same part of the building for most of the day, so you shouldn't have too hard of a time finding your way around."

I nodded, looking out the windows as we walked. I ran my hand through my short strawberry blond hair. It was long enough for me be able to style it, and for the hair to cover my hand as I ran it through, but it was far too short for my liking. I looked over the rest of my face, my blue eyes were bright, but I still had slight bags under my eyes for the countless sleepless nights. I noticed that my tie was a little crooked and fixed it. I like the boys uniform here, compared to some of the uniforms I had worn, this one was by far my favorite.

I turned back to the secretary ."Okay, and just to make sure, no one has been informed of my condition, right?" I asked.

"Yes," said the secretary, "other then the nurse here, no one knows."

"Okay." I sighed in relief. The last thing I wanted was to get special treatment.

"Here we are." the secretary said as we stopped in front of a door. Above the door, there was a sign that read 1-A. I took in a deep breath and let the secretary lead the way in.

The class hadn't started yet, so everyone was standing in their clicks, talking. The teacher was standing behind his desk, reading the paper. The secretary went up to him, as I waited by the door. After a minute, she came back with the teacher behind her.

"So you're the new student?" The teacher asked.

"Yes sir," I bowed slightly.

The teacher nodded, "Welcome to Ouran Academy. I'll introduce you when class starts, okay?"

I nodded. A minute later the bell signaling the start of classes rang. I stood in the hall waiting for the teacher to call me in.

"Okay, everyone please take your seats. Now we have a new student joining our class today." said the teacher.

A small murmur went though the class.

"Please, settle down. He's from the US so be nice." There was a small pause. "You can come in now." The teacher called.

I took another deep breath before going in. I didn't turn to the class until I was standing next to the teacher.

"Introduce yourself."

"Hello," I started. "My names is Yukine Shiba, but you can call me Yuki if you like. It's nice to meet you." I bowed.

"Thank you Shiba, you can take a seat." The teacher patted me on my shoulder. As I took my seat, he started teaching.

During the next class break, a group of girls came up to me.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Um, we wondering if we could talk to you?" One of the girls asked.

"Oh, sure."

"So, Yukine," Another girl started.

"You can call me Yuki." I said with a smile.

The girls giggled. "Are you really from the US?"

"Yes, I was raised there." I told them

"Your Japanese is perfect." Another girl said.

"Thank you. My mother is American and my father is Japanese, so both languages were spoken in the house." I told them.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes two older brothers. They're both off studying in Europe."

"Aw, so you're the youngest, and you're by yourself at home?"

"Yeah, but its not all bad, its kinda nice having them out of the house."

Our conversation continued like that. Just basic 'trying to get to know you' questions. What I didn't notice was that the rest of the class had come around my desk and listened in, until I heard questions coming from all sides.

"Hey, you know who he reminds me of?" A guy behind me said.

"Who do I remind you of?" I asked.

"Tamaki Shou. He's a second year." The guy told me.

"How does he remind you of Tamaki-senpai?" A girl asked. "They don't look alike."

"I don't know, he just reminds me of him."

"Shou?" The name rang a bell. "Oh wait, I know him."

"You do?" Everyone turned to me.

"Well sort of. I've heard about him from my dad. My dad deals with the Shou family from time to time."

"Hey!" One of the girls spoke up. "Maybe you should join the host club!"

All the girls giggled in agreement.

"Host Club?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think you would be a great host!"

Just then three boys worked their way to my desk. Two of them had redist orange hair, and I could the immediately that they were twins, and the other had brown hair and a girlish face, he looked a little uncomfortable.

The twins walked up to me and got strait in my face.

"If he wanted to be a host-" one started.

"the boss would have to meet him first." the other finished.

"Come on guys, leave him be." The other boy pleaded, pulling on their sleeves.

I put my hands up defensibly. "I'm not interested in becoming a host." I told them.

The girls whinnied. "Why? You would be a great host!"

"It's just not for me." I told them.

The twins backed off with a huff, and went back to their seats.

"Sorry about those two, sometime its like they don't have any manners." Said the brown haired boy.

"Its fine, I understand. They're touchy about new members."

"Yeah, My name's Haruhi Fujioka by the way," He extended his hand to me. "And the twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."

"Nice to meet you Haruhi." I took his hand and shock it. His arm was very light.

There was a few more rounds of questions before class started again.

After all my classes were done, I went exploring. I was looking for a place to practice the new song I had for the piano. But both of the music rooms were full. I sighed as I walked down the hall. At the end of the hall there was another room. 'At the very least I could get some reading done' I thought.

I put my hand on the door-handle and looked up at the sign. It read 'Music Room #3'. I started to turn the handle, then stopped. "Wait a second." I looked back up at the sign again and sighed. "The host club is in here. Great."

I took my hand away and was about to walk down the hall, when the door opened. Leaning against the doorframe was a tall blonde boy with purple eyes. He had one hand on his hip and the other running though his hair.

"Well now, what do we have here." He said with a sultry voice. Then he looked up at me. "Oh, a boy."

I opened my mouth to start explaining, when the Hitachiin twins came out of no where and started to pull me into the room. Thankfully no one was there to see me being thrown in the middle of the room like an idiot.

"Why the hell did you do that!" I snapped.

"There was no way that-" one started.

"-you were going to come in willingly." The other finished.

"That doesn't meant you go throwing other people around!" I stood up, patting my back to make sure that everything was still in place.

They looked at each other then shrugged. They stepped aside and let the blonde boy come thought to me.

"This is him?" The blonde asked.

"Yup." The twins said together.

The blonde paced around me. "So you're Yukine Shiba."

"Yeah that's me, and you are?"

The boy paused mid-staid. "How very rude of me, not to introduce myself!" He spoke as if he was on stage. "My name is Tamaki Shou! Class 2-A and the King of this fine Host club!"

"You're Tamaki Shou?" I said. "Well, you're not at all what I was expecting."

"So you've heard of me!"

"Um, sort of. Our parents are business acquaintances. When ever my Dad comes back from a meeting with yours, he would retell stories about you that he heard from your father." I told him. Although Tamaki didn't seem to be listening.

"How fantastic!" He jumped in the air and some how landed next to me. But before he could say anything, someone behind us spoke.

"What are you doing Tamaki-senpai?"

We both turned around. It was Haruhi. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki jumped into the air and went to give Haruhi a hug-dive. Haruhi side-stepped causing Tamaki to land face first on the floor.

"Why did you not let daddy give you a hug Haruhi?" Tamaki said in a baby voice.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to try and give me a surprise hug!" He snapped.

While Tamaki was distracted, I started to back towards the door. As I was backing up, I ran into someone. I turned around and recognized him in a heart beat.

"Takashi-senpai?"

He looked down at me. "Hm?"

Suddenly a small blond boy popped up on his shoulder. "Who's there?"

"Mitsukuni-senpai!"

The boy looked down and the second he saw me his eyes got wide. "Yuki-chan!" Mitsukuni jumped off of Takashi and on to me, causing both of us to fall to the ground.

"Yuki-chan! How are you! Its been so long!"

"I'm great!" I said with a bit of a laugh as I stood up, and again patted my back. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're in the host club!" Mitsukuni said gleefully.

"Really? Why?"

"Because Tama-chan asked us to join and we thought it would be fun! Right Takashi?"

"Hm."

"Why are you here Yuki-chan?"

"I was looking for a place to practice a new song I have for the piano, and somehow got pulled in here." I told them

"You play?" Said a voice in my ear.

I jumped and spun around. It was Tamaki. "Yes, I do, but thats not the-" I started

"Then play for us!" Tamaki said in a sing-song voice.

"Play! Play!" The twins started chanting. Then the two of them came behind me, grabbed my arms, again, and started dragging me to a Grand piano that sat in the corner of the room. I planted my feet causing the twins to stop short.

"Would you please explain what you want from me?" I snapped.

"How about this." Said Tamaki, now speaking formally. "If you play for us, I'll tell you what you're doing here. Deal?"

I looked at him for a moment, before sighing and giving in. I walked over to the piano and adjusted the seat. I thought about which song to play for a moment, then began. I played Moonlight Sonata Mvt. 1, and I played it from muscle memory. I closed my eyes as I played, and just let the music take hold, letting the sound guide me. After I finished, I looked over at the group. They looked at me with wide eyes and their mouths hanging open.

"So, are you going to tell me what you want from me or what?"

Tamaki snapped back first. In a very theatrical movement, he pointed at me and said, "You shall be our new host!"

"Wait, what?" That caught me off guard.

"But boss, he said that-" Kaoru (I think) started.

"-he wasn't interested in being a host." Hikaru finished.

"Whats going on here?" Asked a new voice, one I recognized instantly.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki skipped over to him. "You're finally here!"

Kyoya ignored Tamaki for a moment and looked over to me. "Yukine?"

"It's been a while Kyoya." I said back with a smile.

Tamaki looked back and forth between us. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah, well." I said rubbing the back of my head. "That's a long story."

"Tamaki, would you care to explain?" Kyoya turned back to Tamaki.

"Right! I'm trying to make Yukine here a new host! I think that he would be perfect!"

"'He'?" Kyoya looked back at me.

I shrugged. "No one ever gave me a chance to explain."

"Explain what?" asked Hikaru (I think).

Mitsukuni jumped up on my shoulder. "Yuki-chan is a girl!" He giggled.

Tamaki and the twins looked at each other, then back at me. "You're a girl!?"

I laughed a bit. "You never gave me a chance to tell you why I didn't want to be a host."

As the three of them recovered, Haruhi came over to me. "I thought that you were a girl. I just thought that it would have been rude to ask."

"Its fine. Although..." I paused. "Aren't you a girl too Haruhi?"

Everyone in the room froze. Haruhi blinked a few times, then laughed. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"The way you shock my hand, guys tend to have a framer shake. And the way you reacted to Tamaki trying to hug you earlier." I said, laughing as well.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki whinnied. "You can't be like that! Brush that off with a laugh and say, 'No, why on Earth would you think that I'm a girl.'" Tamaki acted out as if he was reading lines.

I ignored him as he and Haruhi argued, and turned to Kyoya. "So, you're part of the host club." I said. "I had forgotten about that. Although this was still the last place I thought that I would run into you."

"The same could be said about you. When did you get back?" He asked.

"Today was actually my first day here." I told him.

"Does that mean...?"

"I'm fine now, just a few more kinks to work out and I'll be perfect."

He nodded. "That's good, I'm glad you're doing better."

"So... How do you two know each other?" The twins popped up next to me and Kyoya.

"That's none of your business." I told them. "So don't even ask."

They looked at Kyoya, ignoring me.

"She's right you two, it's none of your business." Kyoya said as he adjusted his glasses. "Now, Tamaki are we going to open?"

Tamaki snapped to Kyoya. "Why of course!"

I stood up. "Then I should get going."

"Why do you stay?" Asked Haruhi.

"I don't want to get in the way of your activities. Besides, I was dragged in here against my will," I glared at the twins, "And I was just looking for a place to practice."

"If you really need a place to practice, you can use this piano." Mitsukuni offered.

"No I don't want to get in your way." I said.

"Then be off with you!" Tamaki waved me off. I rolled my eyes and got ready to leave.

"Actually Tamaki," Kyoya started. "Some music might help with the mood, and draw in some more costumers."

"Kyoya... What are you doing?" I asked.

Tamaki was by Kyoya side in a second. "Why, thats a great idea Kyoya! Plus the ladies are always asking about music." Tamaki then turned to me, but before he opened his mouth I shot him down.

"No." I said bluntly.

"Aw, come on Yuki." Hikaru (probably) came up to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't be like that." Kaoru did the same.

"I'm not here to be apart of the host club in anyway. And that includes playing music to set the 'mood'" I said as I shrugged the two of them off. I started toward the door.

"If you don't, we'll tell the entire school that you're a girl." The twins mocked.

"Go for it!" I told them. "I could care less!"

"Shall I tell them what you're hiding?" Asked Kyoya mockingly.

I froze.

"Ooo, what's she hiding?" Asked the twins.

"Yes, Kyoya, do tell." Tamaki chimed in.

"Hey, guys, maybe we should just let her go. I mean its not like we need music, we've done fine without it." Haruhi spoke up, but she was largely ignored.

"Kyoya." I turned around slowly. "You can't."

"Says who?" He smiled. I wanted to punch him in the face.

"Why?" I asked.

He didn't answer. I could tell that he had something else up his sleeve, something more then just wanting me to play for the host club, but I didn't know what.

I thought carefully for a minute. I knew that Kyoya would tell them everything, and that was the last thing that I wanted. I looked Kyoya strait in the eyes and said, "So, what deal do I get to make? And what do you get out of it?"

"Does that mean you'll do it?" He asked, making a note in his clipboard.

"That depends on your answer."

He looked up at me. "You can practice in here on this piano anytime you want, but during our club activities you will play music we have either selected or approved, depending on the theme of that day."

"And what do you get out of it?" I asked again.

"I personal get nothing, but you do end up working for the club."

"And you won't say a word?"

"Not a word. I won't say anything about you being a girl either." Kyoya looked at me as he adjusted his glasses.

"Fine. But, I can't do today, I have something I need to take care of at home. I'll come by tomorrow." I said.

"Thats fine."

"I'll see you guys tomorrow then." I turned and walked out the door before another word was exchanged.


	2. Chapter 2

I got home some time around 5:30. I walked into my house and scanned the foyer. I quickly took off my shoes and proceed up the stairs to my room. Half way up the stairs, I was caught.

"Miss. Yuki, you've made it home."

I slowly turned around. It was the head maid of the house. She was an older woman, had her grey hair put up in a bun, as all the maids did. She didn't look her real age, unless she was angry, and boy was she angry at me.

"Hello, Mrs. Faith." I said to her.

She looked up at me from the bottom of the stairs. "Do you know what time it is?"

I looked at my watch. "A little after 5:30."

"Yes, and do you know what time your father's flight was?"

I sighed. "No, I do not."

"It was for 5:30." She said.

"Okay, so I didn't get to say goodbye to my dad. I'm sorry. I got held up and school, where I needed to take care of a few things." I turned and continued up the stairs.

"Your father," called Mrs. Faith, "waited as long as he could for you and thats what you have to say?"

"I knew that I wouldn't be home in time to see him off, so I texted him and told him I was going to call him when I got home. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower, please have someone come to my room to tell me when dinner is ready." I said at the top.

Once I got to my room, I flopped on my bed. I waited a few minutes before using the house phone to call down to the maid station.

"Yes Miss Yuki? What do you need?" one of the maids answered.

"Can you have someone bring up some towels? The ones in my bathroom are all dirty."

"Of course Miss Yuki, someone will be up with new towels shortly."

"Thank you." I hung up the phone. I waited a few minutes for the towels then got into the shower. Normally I would ask for some help with a shower, but I felt like doing it myself today. I took off my uniform, and pulled out a box full of medical stuff. I grabbed a small brown bag and an appliance, some gauze, and a two clear square bandages, among other things.

I laid out what I need on my bed, then went into the shower. I took off my velcro straps the were holding two clear bags to my legs. I held the bags as I sat down on the seat in the shower, being careful as not to pull on the tubes that connected the bags to my back, where they drained from. I sat down in the shower and just let the water run over me for a minute or two before I started to clean. I started with my hair, since it was short it took the least amount of time. I washed my hair twice, since I had let it get a little too greasy. After my hair, I shaved my legs and underarms.

By the time I had finished everything, I had been in the shower for almost an hour. I sighed and pushed the things on my bed to one side. I laid a towel down before getting on the bed. I grabbed the adhesive remove that was next to me. I poured it on the old appliance that was stuck to my stomach. Once it was soaked, I ripped it off quickly, like I would a small bandage. I cleaned the skin that was underneath, and put on the new appliance and the brown bag that clicked into it. I waited another minute before calling a maid in to change the bandages on my back.

"How are you Miss Yuki?" Asked the maid.

"I'm fine Akita. Thank you for doing this." I said as I turned over on the bed.

She laughed. "I don't mind doing this for you, besides I think I'm the only one who can do this without wanting to throw up."

I laughed back. "Yeah, and thats why they call you 'the nurse'."

We laughed together of a moment, then Akita ripped off the bandages from my back.

"I have to say," I said as she worked. "Get them ripped off is the worst part. It's like getting my back waxed."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault, its just the bandage."

Akita cleaned the area then put on the new gauze and the clear bandage over it. I rolled over and sat up after she finished.

"So how'd they look?" I asked.

"The sights are fine, both the stitches are still in." Akita told me as she stood up. "Do you need anything else Miss Yuki?"

"No, but how much longer till dinner?"

"It should be ready soon, I'll go to the kitchen and check."

"Thank you Akita."

"You're welcome Miss Yuki." She said as she left the room.

I strapped my bags back to my legs and went to grab my sweats. I pulled on a big, baggy red sweat shirt that had a logo from my favorite anime on it, and grey sweat paints. The phone rang telling that dinner was ready. I put on a pair of socks and went down.

On my way to the dinning room, my cell phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and groaned when I saw the number. It was Kyoya. I ignored it, but it just went off again. I sighed and reluctantly answered.

"What do you want Kyoya?" I asked annoyed.

"Are you still mad at me?" He said with a slight laugh.

"Yes, I'm still made at you. You blackmailed me into being the host club's pianist!" I snapped.

"I was doing you a favor."

"Oh, please, do tell how."

Kyoya sighed. "If I hadn't done that, and the school found out you are a girl, they would know everything you don't want anyone to know."

"How would they find out? You, Mitsukuni-senpai, Takashi-senpai, the chairman, and the school nurse are the only ones who know everything, and I know that at least the other four people wouldn't say anything."

"A girl that wears a boy uniform? Everyone at school would want to know why. And they all have the resources to find everything. I think you know that."

"I have three words for you, Doctor Patient confidentiality." I said bluntly.

He sighed.

"Is there anything else you want from me Kyoya, because I'm about to have dinner." I asked.

"No. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." I hung up.

I sat down for dinner annoyed. Kyoya saying that he was doing me a favor. Ha! He was just being an ass. It was a wonder to me that I ever liked him.

Dinner was placed in front of me, and when I saw what it was I moaned. "Brussel sprouts."

"Is something wrong Miss Yuki?" Asked Mrs. Faith.

"No, everything's fine." I told her. I knew better then to complain about what I had for dinner. If anyone complained about dinner, even if it was my dad, Mrs. Faith would go into a huge rant about 'what we were missing'. And she would go on with that for about an hour.

I ate the dinner begrudgingly. Afterward I asked for some cookies and cream ice cream. I ate that to wash out the flavor of dinner.

I went to my room and flopped on the bed, then remember what the next day was to entail. I curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day started out okay. I got ready for school and got out the door before Mrs. Faith had a chance to give me the 'how wrong it was for me to be wearing a boys uniform'speech.

I got to class and found a group of girls standing around my desk. I sighed, then put on a smile.

"Can I help you ladies?" I asked as I came up to them.

They jumped a little, then spun around. "Yuki!" They all said at once.

I laughed a little at their reactions. "Did you need me for something?"

"Is it true that you're going to be the pianist for the host club?" One of them asked.

"Oh, you heard about that?" I asked. Word must travel fast when its about the host club.

"Yes, Kyoya-senpai and Tamaki came by earlier and told us about it."

I let out a little moan. Of course Kyoya would go around with Tamaki telling everyone. "Yes," I put a smile back on. "Starting today, I'll be the pianist for the host club."

A giggle went around the group. "Will you be seeing clients like the rest of the host?" A girl asked.

"Oh, no." I answered quickly. "I'm just there to play the piano."

All at the same time, the group let out a long sigh. "Why not?" asked another girl.

I opened my mouth to respond, when out of seemingly nowhere the twins appeared and were leaning on my shoulders. I shrugged them off.

"The boss thought that Yuki wasn't really ready to be a host." Started Hikaru (I think.)

"So he said that until he felt that Yuki could be a host, he could play the piano." Finished Kaoru.

The girls faces brighten a bit. "So then, Yuki might become a host?"

"Yup!" said the twins together.

The girls started giggling again then went to their seats. I turned to the twins. "Why'd you lie?"

"Because Kyoya-senpai told us that you might go and tell the girls the truth, and that if you did it would be bad for business." They continued to speak together.

"Can you stop that? I have a hard enough time telling you two apart as is. I don't need you to go all 'twin sync' on me." I said annoyed.

The twins exchanged a glance that for some reason made me uneasy. "Then why don't we play a game?"

"A game?"

"Yeah, if by the end of the week you can tell the two of us apart, we'll stop talking at the same time."

"And if I can't?" I asked, nervous now.

"Then, you have to do whatever we want." They said with a wicked smile.

I debated for a second, then nodded. "Okay I'm in."

"Then let the game begin!" They said. Just then class started.

Classes went smoothly. By the time lunch break came around I was starving. I went over to Haruhi and the twins.

"You guys going down for lunch?" I asked.

"No, I usually eat my lunch in here. Since I bring it from home." Said Haruhi.

"You bring lunch too?"

Haruhi looked up at me. "You make your own lunch?" She said surprise.

"With the help of one of my maids, yeah."

The twins looked up at me. "Why would you make you're own lunch?" They asked together. "They make food here."

I glowered at them for a moment then answered their question. "I like making my own lunch. That way, the food is exactly the way I like it, and I know that its going to be good."

They looked at each other then shrugged. I turned back to Haruhi. "Do you want to eat lunch outside? It's a nice day."

"Yeah sure." She said.

As she stood up, two girls came over to us. One had long blonde hair with what looked like red highlights and the other had brown hair."Hey, um... do mind if we hang out with you?" Asked the one with brown hair.

"But don't you have to get lunch from the dinning hall?" I asked.

"We don't normally eat lunch." Said the blonde.

"You ladies really should eat lunch. Its not good for you if you skip a meal." Said Haruhi, with a concern.

The girls faces quickly became red. Then without another word they rushed down to the dinning hall.

"Well done Haruhi." Said the twins, one leaning on my should, the other on Haruhi's.

Haruhi shrugged, then turned to me. "So where do you want to eat?"

"Somewhere outside. You know your way around better then I do, so lead the way."

Haruhi lead us outside to the fountain. We sat down on the stair across from it and opened our lunches.

"So Haruhi, why are you in the host club?" I asked as we ate.

"I was forced in." She said with a sigh. "It was the only way to pay them back for a vase that I broke."

I laughed. "Thats right, I remember hearing about that from Kyoya. He wasn't too happy about that."

"How do you two know each other anyway? And how do you know Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai too?"

I paused. "I know Takashi-senpai and Mitsukuni-senpai from my brothers, they would train with each other."

"What about Kyoya-senpai?" She asked.

I hesitated. "That's a really long story."

She raised an eyebrow, but dropped it.

I looked around, to make sure that no one was near us. "So," I started, "the guys obviously didn't know that you were a girl when they made you a host. How did they find out?"

"Tamaki-senpai walked in on me changing." Haruhi answered.

"What! Really?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't like I was completely undressed. I just had taken my over shirt off." She added on.

"Tamaki must have been like, dumbfounded." I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, he was." Haruhi started to laugh a little. "Can I ask why you wear a guys uniform?" She asked after she finished laughing.

I thought about it for a minute. "Do you want to hear that really long story?" I asked.

"Sure, if you're willing to tell it." She said with a smiled.

I opened my mouth to start, when I was cut off by a overly giddy blonde.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki came diving out of nowhere and got Haruhi with a hug.

"Senpai!" She said alarmed.

"How did you know that we were out here?" I asked.

"The twins told us."

I turned and saw Kyoya walking over to us. I let out a big sigh. "Of course they told you. Can two girls have a little bonding over lunch without being bothered?"

"You should be careful with what you say out in the open." Noted Kyoya.

I rolled my eyes. "Did you need us for anything?" I asked.

"Oh, right!" Tamaki let go of Haruhi and stood in front of me, holding out some papers. "Here you are!"

"What are these?" I asked.

"It's sheet music. I picked out songs that I would like you to play at club today." Said Tamaki.

I went wide eyed. "You want me to play this stuff today?"

"Why, yes of course." Tamaki said as he flipped his hair out of his face.

I looked over the sheet music. "There's no way that I can play this today." I told them as I flipped thought the pages. I had never seen the songs before, I couldn't even read the names for some of them because they were in French.

"Can't you sight read?" Asked Tamaki.

"I can, but I'm terrible at it. There is no way I can play this. Maybe if I had a few days to a week, but not today."

"This is the set we picked out. Unless you want to be a host for a day-" Kyoya started

"No," I said quickly, "but can't I play something else? At the very least?"

"I told you yesterday, we either select the songs or approve them."

I gritted my teeth. "You know what? Fine. I'll play these. Thanks for nothing." I stood up. "I'm going back to class."

On my way back I saw to twins hanging out with some girls. I sighed, 'How the hell am I going to be able to tell them apart?' I thought. I shook off the thought and continued walking back to class.

After the rest of the days classed were done, I made my way to Music Room #3. I had the sheet music in my face to whole way, and I almost made it there without running into anyone. But as soon as I turned the corner, I slammed into someone. I landed on the floor and the sheet music went flying.

"Crap. I'm sorry." I said as I stood up. "I wasn't looking where I was going." I turned the corner to help the person up and froze.

"It's fine, I wasn't looking either."

It was a girl, she had long brown hair with silver blonde highlights. She had bright blue eyes, and had glasses that were knocked off a little bit.

I shook my head, discarding a thought. "Here let me help you up." I extended my hand.

"Thank you." I pulled her to her feet. She looked around. "Oh."

I looked around, there were papers everywhere. "Yeah, sorry. I was reading some new sheet music." I bent down and grabbed a page, but instead of piano notes, it was filled with words.

"Oh, no. All my papers." She took the page I was holding and started scanning the rest for her's.

"Here, let me help you." I started grabbing some of her pages and handing them to her. In the same way, when she would find a page of sheet music, she would hand it to me. After a few minutes we had picked everything up.

I stood up. "Again, I'm really sorry."

She smiled. "Its fine."

I turned and looked at the door to the music room. I sighed. The girl followed my gaze.

"You're in the host club?"

"Sort of. I'm the pianist for the club."

"Thats really cool. I've always wanted to play piano."

"Its a really beautiful instrument once you know how to play it." I told her.

There was an awkward silence.

"I should go." I turned to the door.

"I'm Kia Makino, class 1-B." The girl said quickly.

"Oh, I'm Yukine Shiba, class 1-A."

"It was nice to meet you Yukine." Kia said with a smile.

I smiled back. "It was nice to meet you too Kia."

I opened the doors to the music room and found everyone in different corners. The room had been split up into four different countries. Tamaki was in the French corner, of course, and was wear something that looked like it was from the 1500's. The twins were in what looked like Greece, and they were of course wearing togas. Mitsukuni and Takashi were in, I think, Italy, although I wasn't sure about that. And Haruhi was in the United States. On top of that everyone already had clients.

I sighed. "Great. I'm late."

"Yes you are."

I moaned and looked over my shoulder at Kyoya. "Don't start. At least I'm here."

"You need to go and change. Your outfit it in the next room."He pointed over to a door on the far wall.

"I have to cosplay? Really?"

"If I have to, you have to."

I hadn't noticed it until he pointed it out, but he was wearing an outfit from Victorian England.

"You actually look good in that." I told him.

"Just go change."

"Wow, I give you a complement and thats what I get." I muttered as I walked away.

I went into the other room and found and outfit laid out on a chair. I changed quickly and went back out. There was some girls standing by the door waiting for me, and I jumped when I saw them.

"Woah! I didn't see you ladies there. Were you waiting for me?"

They nodded as a group.

"We wanted to see what your outfit would be." Said one girl.

The outfit I was wearing was similar to Kyoya's , but the tails on my coat were longer and the suit was a navy blue, compared to Kyoya's black.

I smiled deviously. I walked up to the girl, gently pulled her face up by her chin and said, "Next time, why don't you help me change?"

The girl's face changed to a bright red and she fainted against the girls behind her. The girls around her started squealing.

"Now if you ladies would excuse me, its about time there was some music." I said to them as I walked away.

I walked over to the piano, the setting around it was London. 'That would explain my outfit.' I thought. Just before I sat down the twins popped up next to me.

"That was impressive. Maybe you should be a host." They said at the same time.

I sighed, knowing that they were only doing that to annoy me and to make it hard for me to tell them apart. "What? With that girl? I don't think I could pull that off more than once. I just saw the opportunity and took it."

"Still that was pretty impressive." They said again, then went back to their clients.

I sat down at the piano. I placed the sheet music down then cracked my fingers. I looked over the sheet music once more, 'There is no way I can play this. And I'm not going to try and just end up looking like an idiot.' I thought. I took a deep breath, 'Oh, well. It's better to ask forgiveness then permission.'

I placed my fingers on the keys, and started to play. I didn't play the sheet music, instead I played Ballade No. 1 in G minor from Chopin. I closed my eyes and played, the same way I had done the day before. I kept my eyes closed the whole time, in an attempt to avoid seeing the looks on everyones faces. After I finished playing that, I switched flawlessly to a new song. It was a ballad version of a song from an anime. I continued to play some classical songs and songs from anime,movies, making sure that they kept with the theme of different counties and time periods. After a few songs, I opened my eyes.

I looked around at the room. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and was looking at me.

"Um... was I playing too loud?" I asked the room.

No one answered for a minute, then all the girls in the room (yes all of them), left their hosts and came over to me. The mob was talking all at once. I couldn't make out what anyone was saying. I tried to get them to calm down, "Ladies! Please!" they stopped talking. "If you're going to talk to me, can you please do it one at a time?" I asked nicely.

"Can you please teach me to play?" A girl asked, a mummer of agreement went thought the ocean of girls.

"Can I sit with you when you play?" Another girl asked, the girls started to get loud again.

Before I could say anything, Kyoya cut though the crowd. "I'm terribly sorry ladies, but the club will be closing soon. And your hosts would like to say goodbye to you."

The girls scattered back to their hosts, as I sat there with my mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth, Yukine." Kyoya snapped. "And we will discuss what happened later." He walked away.

I rolled my eyes. "You think I was expecting that response? Sorry."

After everyone finished with saying goodbye and the room was empty, I changed then went over to the table where everyone was sitting.

"Go on then, Kyoya, let me have it." I said as I walked over.

He said nothing, he just sat there silently, tapping away on his laptop. I waited a moment before turning to the others.

"Sorry, about what happened today. I really wasn't expecting that."

"It's okay, Yuki-chan, your playing was really amazing." Mitsukuni said to me a smile, as he ate some cake. Takashi nodded.

"Yeah, its really okay Yuki. I didn't mind." Haruhi said, looking up from the book she was reading.

I turned to the twins waiting for some smart remark. But they just shrugged. "Don't say sorry to us, say sorry to boss." They both pointed to the corner.

In the corner was Tamaki, sulking. He sat in the corner with his knees pulled up to his chest. It almost seemed like there was a rain cloud over his head.

I raised and eyebrow. "Is he really that upset?" I asked.

"He does this a lot." Said Haruhi.

I looked back at Tamaki, then walked over to him. "Um, Tamaki? I'm sorry about what happened today. I didn't mean to take your clients away from you." He didn't react, so I decided to boost his ego. "Maybe if you play next time, all the girls will come over to you."

It took a moment for him to react, but when he did, he jumped in the air and spun around. "Why, that's a great idea Yukine!"

'Of course that worked.' I rolled my eyes. "Thats why I suggested it."

"Are you trying to get out of playing for us Yukine?" Asked Kyoya.

I cringed, but quickly responded. "No, but I hope that you of all people would know that there will be some days when I can't be here."

Kyoya didn't answer. I looked up at the clock. "Damn it! I didn't realize how late it was! I have to go!"

I went over to the piano and grabbed the sheet music. "I will have these song ready to play by club tomorrow!" I shouted to Kyoya as I ran out the door.

I whipped my cell phone out to call my driver. As I was doing so I ran into someone. "Sorry!" I said quickly, then I saw who it was.

"Oh, you're Yukine Shiba, right?"

"Mr. Chairman!"


End file.
